Season 1-Round 1, Battle 3
It's a battle of giants today as the biggest Goomba in history goes against one deviled egg! Will this match be over easy?'' '' Will Sunnycide get poached? Will Mega Goomba shell it out in the ring? Will I stop with the eggxutiating puns? Pre-Match SLG: Are you sure we have enough room for this match? Kyokox: Oh I'm one hundred percent sure! But if it does destroy your "set", then that in violation of our contract, meaning your show will be taken off the air. SLG: Why exactly? Kyokox: The network can't be associated with property damage of any kind, but if we fire you, we aren't held liable for any destruction that happens. SLG: Oh..... okay... Kyokox: GREAT! Now can you point me to the exit of this crapshoot? SLG: Oh yeah, just go down the hall and take a left when you see the 5 foot block of asbestos! Kyokox: I see. *leaves SLG: Oh boy, I guess we're rolling then. Gina: ALRIGHT! Ladies and homeless man in the corner, welcome to ALL-STARS BATTLES where today, a fight of epic proportion starts between a hard boiled egg and a gargantuan goomba! In the red corner, SUNNYCIDE, and in the blue corner, MEGA GOOMBA! Waluigi: I'M NOT HOMELESS! I'M JUST....okay fine you got me... Sexy Toadstar: Right, well seeing as how Mega Goomba can take most blows to anywhere but the top, Sunnycide's projectiles may be not as effective. Still, I'm giving them even chances due to that shell Sunnycide has. Bell: DING! Match The combatants start running towards each other, which takes 3 seconds because of how big they are compared to the arena. MG: HEY EGGY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING! SC: &)@%$_=-~ (YOU WATCH IT TUBBY!) MG: Tubby.... TUBBY!?!?!?! *Rams Sunnycide into the stands SC: *Screams and grabs Waluigi Waluigi: I DIDN'T PAY FOR THIS! SLG: You didn't pay at all... Sunnycide throws Waluigi at the Mega Goomba Waluigi: WAAAAAAAH! Waluigi bounces off Mega Goomba and lands back in his seat Waluigi: Ugh... BOOooo- WAH Sunnycide grabs Waluigi again MG: What are ya gonne do this time! I'M INVINCI-''' Sunnycide chucks Waluigi into the Mega Goomba's maw MG: *choking noises As Mega Goomba falls down, Sunnycide starts kicking him repeatedly in the face Penny: STOP STOP! THAT'S UNNECESSARY ROUGHNESS! Sunnycide: )@&%$#)$+_= (Well DUH!) Mega Goomba spits out the permanently scarred Waluigi and discovers a horrible truth MG: Hey... ummm... I can't get up because of my lack of... arms... Penny: I guess that settles it then... ''SUNNYCIDE WINS!' After Match Crowd of 5 ladies and one drunken rodent: *CHEERS Waluigi: I... AM SUING!!! SLG: With what lawyer, aren't you homeless? Waluigi: I'LL FIND A WAY!!! Penny: Should we get a forklift to lift the Mega Goomba or... and everone left... MG: Please help me! I have a 99% complete save file of Donkey Kong Country Tropical Freeze! I need assistance! Reception Waluigi: *gumbles while still covered in saliva and half digested pieces of a BigMac Kykox: HEY! BUM! Waluigi: I'M NOT A BUM! I'M JUST TOO POOR FOR AN APARTMENT! Kyokox: Whatever, listen, I heard you wanted to sue us? Waluigi: ARE YOU WITH THOSE JERKS?!? Kyokox: Hardly, I want to get rid of them and YOU, FINE STREET URCHIN, are the key! Waluigi: I'm listening... Category:Season 1